


Jealousy

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Will Graham, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Manipulative Will Graham, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Stabbing, Underage Kissing, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Young Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Hannibal takes a bit of revenge on Will.-The whole night had been awful in Will’s opinion. Mrs Smith had used every chance she got to flirt shamelessly with Hannibal, which had only made Will angrier and angrier.-Hannibal is 18 and Will is 6
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 11
Kudos: 213





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.
> 
> Warnings in the end note.

Hannibal was holding a small dinner party for some of his associates from the high end of society.

Maria had the day of so it was just Hannibal, Will, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers and Mrs. Smith.

Hannibal was seated at the end of the table with Will on his right side and then Mrs. Rogers sat besides Will.

On Hannibal’s left side was Mrs. Smith seated and then Mr. Rogers.

The whole night had been awful in Will’s opinion. Mrs Smith had used every chance she got to flirt shamelessly with Hannibal, which had only made Will angrier and angrier.

(And yes maybe Hannibal had encouraged it a little. But just a little, as payback from last month. Now Will could fell it for himself how painful it was when the jealousy ran through ones body and mind.)

Now they had reached dessert and Mrs. Smith had gotten even bolder.

“Mmmmh. This taste heavenly, Hannibal.” Mrs. Smith purred and sent Hannibal a heated glance.

Before Hannibal could answer Will’s annoyed voice sounded. “Everything Hannibal makes are heavenly. He’s the best after all.” Will practically growled and stared angrily at Mrs. Smith.

Hannibal couldn’t hold back a little amused smile while Mrs. Smith looked flustered for a minute before she regained her composure and turned to Hannibal once again. “Well, of course. Are there actually anything you aren’t good at, I wonder?” She said and ran her hand seductively up of Hannibal’s arm.

Again Will answered first. “He’s very bad at fishing. He’s actually very dumb in that matter.”

“Oh, is that so?” Mrs. Smith asked Hannibal and placed her hand on his thigh. Way too high in Will opinion. (Not that her hands anywhere on hannibal was tolerable.)

Will finally had enough of her flirting and after casting a quick glance around at the other guests he ‘accidentally’ spilled his glass of soda., (More like he practically threw it,) and it landed all over Mrs Smith’s dress.

“Oh, no! My dress!” Mrs. Smith yelled as she hurriedly got up from the table and made her way to the bathroom.

Hannibal got up too. “Excuse me, I will go and see if Mrs. Smith needs any help. Will could you please see Mrs and Mr. Rogers out. Thank you for tonight.” Hannibal said and then followed Mrs. Smith.

* * *

Will was still very angry and annoyed when he had closed the front door and made his way to the bathroom.

Will heard their voices before he saw them. “Thank you so much, Hannibal.” He heard Mrs. Smith say.

“It was no trouble at all.” Hannibal then answered.

Will rounded the corner just in time to see as Mrs. Smith leaned in and kissed Hannibal right on the mouth.

Hot white fury ran through Will and he listed up close to Mrs. Smith. When Will was right behind her, Hannibal opened his eyes and made eye contact with Will, his eyes was full of encouragement, as Will lifted the knife he had taken when he went through the kitchen and stabbed Mrs. Smith in the back. Again and again and again.

When Mrs. Smith’s legs gave after under her, Hannibal grabbed her and held her up so that Will could keep stabbing her.

Long after she was dead, Will finally calmed down and dropped the knife as Hannibal let go of the dead body in his arms. Both things fell to the floor but neither Will or Hannibal cared. They had remained eye contact during the hole thing and they still hadn’t broken it.

Will was the first one to speak. “She took something from you, she had no right. You’re mine.” Will growled.

Hannibal stepped over the body and knelt down before Will. Hannibal lifted his hands and placed them on Will’s cheeks, framing his face.

“I am very proud of you, Mažasis. It made me so happy to learn that I mean enough to you that you were willing to kill to ensure what was yours.” Hannibal said softly with a happy smile.

“She took something from you.” Will repeated.

“Yes. What to be done about that?” Hannibal asked calmly.

“Give it to me.” Will demanded.

Without saying anything, Hannibal leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss on Will’s lips before he leaned back again, smiling down at Will who returned the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I’m hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Warning: There are going to be a kiss on the mouth between Hannibal and Will, it’s very chaste and not actually romantic yet.


End file.
